


Of Bitter Coffees and Tears

by xingxingtuo



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Broken Promises, M/M, Past Relationship(s), first oneshot in ao3, so im shy shy shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingxingtuo/pseuds/xingxingtuo
Summary: Where Yifan went, Zitao always followed. But today wasn't like it was before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. /screams in mind/
> 
> Hiiii~ This is my first oneshot here at ao3 so I'm so nervous about this. Haha. As a bit of trivia, this os was supposed to be a song but I kept on writing bc it seemed lacking and I ended up with this. :3
> 
> I chose TaoRis bc they fit the plot I have in mind. Also, I freaking missed them! /cries/ I am an EXO-M trash. I looooovveee China line. Up to now. XDDD

Zitao has been playing with the hem of his coat for quite some time when Yifan finally opened the door of his (their?) apartment and went out. He immediately followed the older, only walking a few feet behind him.

Zitao could clearly remember how he would cling to Yifan while the latter would fake annoyance to tease him. They were an inseparable pair; where one was, the other was there, too.

He wasn't surprised when Yifan entered their favorite cafe. It was located by the second street from the apartment. They were regulars here since aside from its close proximity, their drinks and pastries were to die for. He didn't waste any second and headed inside.

Yifan was already at the counter, probably ordering his cup of black coffee. Just by the thought of the said drink made him cringe. It was strong and bitter, not like bubble tea. Zitao loved bubble teas.

"They're too sweet for me," he recalled Yifan saying one time.

"Your coffee's too bitter for me either. Gross," Zitao replied with a pout that made Yifan chuckle.

Upon getting his order, Yifan went to find a table. A smile formed on Zitao's lips when Yifan settled on sitting at the empty seat near the window. That was their usual table. He, himself, insisted on sitting there because he liked judging, err, watching people who passed by.

Instead of occupying the vacant seat in front of Yifan's like he always did, Zitao opted to sit three tables away from him. As long as he could still see Yifan, it was fine with him. He was contented on watching him from afar. It was what he could only do now. He didn't want to but he had no choice.

Yifan sighed deeply as he stared at what-used-to-be Zitao's place in front of him. Zitao bit his lower lip. Yifan also missed him. He wasn't the only one who was feeling that way.

When a tear fell from Yifan's eye, Zitao almost panicked. Yifan was a tough guy. For the whole eight years that he knew him, he never saw him cry. Just now. And it made him feel guilty knowing that it was because of him. He made Yifan cry. That was enough to bring him to tears.

He fought a sob as he approached Yifan. The latter was now looking down while clutching his cup of coffee so tight that he might break it. Zitao slowly descended on the vacant seat in front of him.

"You are s-so unfair."

More tears rolled down Zitao's cheeks. Yifan's voice was firm but there was trembling in it. He was angry but he was hurting, too.

Zitao took a deep breath, collecting all the courage he could have to talk. "I-I didn't want any of this to happen, Yifan-ge. Believe me."

Yifan roughly pushed his cup, spilling its contents on the table. He didn't mind it and just flopped his head on it.

"Why did you have to leave me so sudden?! You're a liar, Zitao! You promised me you won't leave me like what my dad did. You broke that promise! I hate you," Yifan exclaimed while hitting the table with his fists.

Zitao put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from voicing his cries. He hated hurting Yifan but what could he do?

He bitterly smiled. "I think, it would be better if you'll just hate me, ge. Maybe you'll easily get over me that way."

The older guy remained silent, saved for his crying. Zitao lifted his shaking hand and placed it on top of Yifan's closed fist.

"I am really sorry for leaving you, Yifan-ge. I am sorry for breaking my promise and I accept you hating me for that." Zitao then squeezed the older's hand. "But I don't hate you. How can I hate the only person who dotes and gives in to my whims? The self-proclaimed cold guy but never fails to make me feel so loved?"

Zitao's eyes were getting blurry so he hastily wiped his eyes and stared lovingly at the guy before him.

"Tell me, Yifan-ge. How can I hate you when it's your hand which holds mine when I get scared or weak? How will I be able to hate the one who holds my heart?"

He got up from his seat and hugged Yifan's hunched body. With the improved proximity, he could clearly hear how hard he was crying and shaking. Those added weight to his now heavy chest.

Zitao hugged him tight. "I'm sorry that we have to end this way. If only I-I could turn back time..." He paused and calmed himself from crying too much. "A-always remember that I love you, Wu Yifan. I really do. Don't worry, I'll always be around, watching you. I-I... I just have one request, ge. D-don't ever, ever forget that once in your life, you met and loved someone named Huang Zitao."

The dam broke right then. Zitao cried his heart out, not minding if he dampened Yifan's expensive coat. He clutched onto the older male like it was their last-well, this was really their last.

"I love you, Huang Zitao. I love you so much," Yifan spoke, his voice raw from crying.

Zitao, despite his face full of tears, smiled genuinely. "I love you, too, Wu Yifan. So much."

That very moment, Zitao disappeared into the thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done. Thank you for reading! XOXO


End file.
